


Island in the stream... Or something of that nature.

by CLEO_wobber



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, i dont ship blanca and ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: Just Ash trusting something other than himself. This is after Ash and Blanca met when he was younger. So when He was 14 or so.
Relationships: Ash Lynx and Blanca, Ash and Blanca, Blanca & Ash Lynx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Island in the stream... Or something of that nature.

It was a hot day at Dino’s mansion. Ash was 14 at the time, his hair slicked back or pushed back rather say. Ash crawled through the trees. Sometimes even go by a small pond and try and catch fish. Ash had jeans and a white t-shirt on. His green eyes searched in the grass for snakes or frogs by the pond. Ash tried his best to stay as far away from Dino as he could get, but in the end of the day it was the only place he was able to go. 

Today was an unusual day. Dino had told Ash to not go to his gang nor into the city because he had a special guest coming for dinner. Ash without knowing much decided to stay. On every other day he wouldn’t have listened and left, but today he didn’t do that because he did want to receive _punishment._ Ash looked around the small pond and through the small weeds around it and found a small garter snake. He picked it up and sat back down on the long grass. He examined the snake and saw its shiny scales give off a blue color due to the sunlight and the right angle. 

“Ash Lynx, is it not?” A man spoke with a lower voice. Ash got startled and turned and glared at the man. 

“Yes.” Ash answered and stood up and let the snake go in the grass. It slithered to the pond and into the long weeds. Ash looked at the person. “I thought I told you to stop wearing tight things.” Ash said to the tall person. 

The person who stood before Ash gave out a small airy laugh. “Oh is that how you treat me after a year?” Blanca spoke to Ash without much worry. 

“You must be the guest Papa Dino invited.” Ash said and walked past Blanca and to the huge house. Blanca followed, not too closely though. 

“Must be. How have you been? It has been awhile, has it not?” Blanca tried his best to make conversation with the teen. He didn’t want Ash to look like him like everyone else who controlled him.

“Yeah. Where did you go? The day after you found me at the shitty hotel you left. What happened?” Ash stopped on the gravel path that led up to the house. 

“Language young man, and I went back to do some work. I was just down in LA.” Blanca openly admitted. He didn’t have a problem with telling Ash anything. “I did bring you something back.”

“I don’t fucking want your shitty trash. Whatever it is.” Ash said with a smirk and turned back and walked up to the house and walked through the doors. Dino was in one of the many rooms having a meeting so Ash didn’t bother him. Ash went up the large stairway and to one of the rooms that Dino had been providing him for many years. Blanca followed. When they came to the room Ash went in and slammed the door on Blanca’s face. 

“I really don’t like being treated the way I do.” Blanca said even though the door was shut and you couldn’t hear very clearly though them. “Also what did I say about your language? A person your age shouldn’t be cursing.”

“Shut up old man I don’t care.” Ash walked over to his bed and saw a book and a letter from Blanca. Ash picked up the book and saw the title. _Island in the Stream_. The letter read. 

_~I think now you’ll be old enough to understand this book.~_

Ash threw the note down and moved the book to his night stand. Ash kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed and closed his eyes. “Stupid old ass.” He said before falling asleep. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later Ash was woken to a bagging on the door. Ash stood up and went to the bedroom door and opened it. It was Dino. Dino gave him a quick hit to the face. 

“How dare you make our guest leave! You pathetic slut!” Dino said before walking away. Ash fell onto the floor not expecting anything that just happened. Ash stood up and ran to grab his shoes and his hand gun and ran down the stairs and out the front doors. He pulled on his jean jacket and shoved his gun into his pants and put his hands into his pockets. He walked down the gravel road and to the city. It wasn't anything too bad, maybe a mile or two. Once he got down to the city it was dark and cold. The lights were coming from hotels and open bars. Ash walked down the streets of New York and to the public library, not that he would be able to get into it. On his way Ash's neck hair started to stand up. A few times Ash would turn around and double check that he wasn’t being followed. But he didn’t notice anything strange. He did sense a few times that he was being followed.

He was about a block or so away from the library when he heard someone and turned around. It was Blanca. He had a large jacket on; He had a right to, it was cold. Ash let out a sigh. 

“You scared me.” Ash turned on his heel so he was facing Blanca. It was then that he saw Blanca approach him quickly and grabbed his arm. Ash was confused and tried to pull his arm back but then he was pulled forward. Ash made a small noise before feeling Blancas breath on his ear. 

“You’re being followed by some of Dino’s men. Come with me.” Blanca pulled back and let go of Ash’s arm and moved his own hand around Ash’s shoulder and moved in between alley ways to a small run down apartment complex. Blanca took long strides and Ash found it hard to keep up with him. 

“W-wait!” Ash said and ran to Blancas side. Blanca pulled out a key and unlocked his door and quickly pushed Ash in. He followed and shut the door behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. 

“A few of Dinos men went after you after you left his place. Marvin was eyeing you close, after what happened in the past I don’t like Marvin too much. I knew I had to do something so I got you. It's not like they will come and get me. But I will have to notify Dino that you are with me.” Blanca took off his jacket and tried to put it around Ash but Ash slapped his hand away.

“Oh shut up. It's not like you're some kind of hero. I would have been fine alone. So what. Marvin would take me and punish me. It's not bad.”

“How can you say something like that?” Blanca looked down at him with a blank face. 

“One night free from Papa Dino is nothing! I don’t care. I like being alone and now I'm just back in another adult's hand.” Ash looked at the floor. “A bath. I would like a bath. Then call Dino and have his men get me.”

“Alright.” Blanca said. He just wanted to prove to Ash that he was indeed different. Blanca was different from Dino’s men. He listened and helped. 

Blanca started a bath and added some soap which created bubbles. He got the bath about half full before having Ash come in and test the water. Ash walked in with a bathrobe on. Ash started to take it off but then looked at Blanca. Blanca got the message and walked out to sit on his bed. 

Ash slipped into the warm water. He sunk under and got his hair and face wet before coming up to wipe his face. He sat up and let the water get to the rim before turning it off. Ash smelt the soap. It was some kind of coconut smelling soap. It stung Ash’s nostrils as he breathed it in. Ash looked around for shampoo and couldn’t find any. 

“B-Blanca?” He called out to him. Blanca got up and went by the door and covered his eyes with his hand before walking in. Ash saw this and giggled out. “You’re going to run into a wall if you do that.”

Blanca removed his hand from his eyes and saw Ash truly happy. He gave a soft smile. “Sorry I was just trying to be respectful to you. What did you need.”

“Shampoo. And why respectful. I know why… actually… But I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. At least not intending to hurt me.”

Blanca nodded and pulled his own hair into a ponytail and then reached under the sink and grabbed a shampoo and brought it over to Ash. He set it down by the bath and started to leave. 

“What?” Ash said surprised. “I wanted you to wash my hair.” Ash said bluntly and then turned away trying not to show how childish he was.

Blanca turned back around and then rolled up his long sleeves and kneeled by the bath. He got his hands wet from the bath water and then set some of the shampoo on his hands. He slowly rubbed his hands together and then ran his hands through Ash’s soft golden locks. Blanca started to massage his head but as he did so Ash pulled forward.

“That tickles.” Ash said then leaned back. Blanca wished he could have seen Ash’s face when he said such a thing. He nodded and started to wash his hair without massaging it. He grabbed a cup that was by the sink and got some of the bath water and rinsed his hair. 

After Blanca finished he got up and grabbed a towel. “Are you finished?” He saw Ash nod and then Ash stood straight up. 

Blanca looked at the skinny boy. He was in fact skinny. Not shrimpy though, He had defined muscles along his stomach and down his arms. Blanca saw Ash get out of the bath and grab the towel from Blancas hand. 

“You can go now…” Ash said and pulled the drain of the bath. 

“Right. Did you have dinner? Want some left over pizza?” Blanca started to leave the bathroom and to the kitchen.

“Yeah… Some pizza would be nice. Do you have a shirt I could barrow? Mine is. Well. Old.”

“Yeah but it will be huge on you. Wait… I can run out and get you a shirt if you’d like.”

“This late at night?” Ash got into a bathrobe. He walked outside and to the kitchen he pulled one of the table chairs out and sat down in it. He looked at Blanca who cooked the pizza in the microwave.

“Oh sure. That will be done in around 30 second. Make yourself at home. I'll go out and get you a shirt. Also… I'm not calling Dino. You can stay the night here.” Blanca left after he said that to Ash. 

Ash had finished his one slice of pizza and looked for more. He found a salad in the fridge, freshly made too. He brought a bowl of it over to Blancas couch and started to eat it. He saw a book to his left and picked up. 

“Another Ernest Hemingway book… Uh…. get some style.” Ash said before putting it down and eating his salad. 

  
  


It was around 45 minutes later that Blanca came back and found Ash asleep on the couch. He smiled and walked over and gently touched Ash. Ash sprung up and looked at Blanca. 

“You startled me. Sorry.” Ash looked at the bag Blanca had.

“Oh, My bad. Here I got you some things. Go change in the bathroom.” Blanca got up and grabbed the dirty dishes on the coffee table and started to clean. 

Ash grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom and looked inside. There were new jeans, new t-shirts, and some blue pjs. Then at the bottom was a small candy and a soda. Ash wanted to be mad at Blanca but was too out of it to be mad. He got into the Pjs and walked out and pulled up the baggy pants. 

“Hey old man, What makes you think i'm this big?”

“It was the smallest size they had. The top looks like it fits. You just have a bit of a smaller waist.” Blanca dried his hands on a towel and smiled. “Have the candy and soda tomorrow and let's get you to bed.”

Ash glared at Blanca but deep down…. Very deep down he was very thankful. 

Blanca set a pillow on the couch and a few heavy blankets in case it got cold. He finished it off by setting a glass of water near the couch in case Ash got thirsty. Ash got under the blankets and yawned and snuggled into the warmness. He would rather have these shitty blankets instead of Dino’s fake shit any day. Ash looked at Blanca standing over him. Blanca smiled and ruffled Ash’s hair. 

“You get some sleep alright?”

“Yes. Also… Thanks for the book…” Ash closed his eyes and almost instantly went to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
